Another Princess
by kuramasgurl018
Summary: When you woke up one morning, you are just a normal 15 year old girl. The next day you find out that you are a fairy and going to Alfea. Pairings: reader and nick
1. Chapter 1

This is a Winx Club story and I am making up the guy that the reader falls in love with. I hope that you will message me about these sotries. I will accept one or two flames. I am open to criticism. I would also like for anyone to help me on what happens in the series because it has been a long time since I have seen the show.

There were explosions going off everywhere. Most of them were gong off near a temple that was being guarded. Suddenly a young man flew out and he was holding a pure white orb protectively in his hands. He shot a light at the evil people that tried to follow him and he flew towards the castle. He flew inside and he pulled in his wings and ran over to the king and queen.

"We have to find a way to protect the Holy Orb from the invaders," the young man said.

They sat in thought for a moment then the young man said:

"We could send the Holy Orb to another realm and hide it in your daughter. That way they are both protected."

The king and queen looked at each other and they reluctantly agreed. The king took the Holy Orb from the young man and walked over to where their daughter was sleeping. The queen picked up the girl and the king glowed and the orb went inside the girl. They opened a portal and placed her inside. Just as they closed the portal, the doors broke and a group of invaders ran in the room. The king and queen and the young man attacked the invaders and defeated them. Meanwhile on Earth, a young adult opened his front door and he gasped as he saw a baby girl laying on his front porch. The man picked her up and brought her inside. 15 years later: You got up and got dressed and brushed your long light brown hair and went downstairs.

"Mom I am going to hang out with Bloom for a while. Is that okay," you said as you got downstairs.

Your mom turned around and smiled at you and said that you could go and hang out with Bloom for a while. You smiled at her and you ran outside and walked to Bloom's house. (To clear up things, you live next door to Bloom.) You knocked on her door and Bloom answered the door.

"Hey Bloom do you want to go for a walk in the park," you asked.

She smiled and nodded. She walked outside and the three of you including ber bunny walked to the park. Soon her bunny ran in a direction and the two of you followed him. The three of you stopped short at what you saw. You all saw a girl fighting what appeared to be a bunch of demons and an ogre. You could tell that the girl needed help and the two of you called out to her. The demons attacked Bloom and she suddenly glowed red and repelled the demons. The ogre attacked you and suddenly you felt some power erupt inside you and a white light erupted out of you and hit the ogre. The girl got up and attacked the monsters again. The monsters fled and you saw the girl collapse and the three of you ran over to her and helped her to Bloom's house. You told Bloom that you would be back in the morning. The next day you got up and you ran to Bloom's house. You ran to her room and you saw that girl from before sitting with Bloom. Bloom looked up and she smiled at you.

"Hey Stella this is the girl that helped save you yesterday," she said to the girl.

The girl walked up to you and she examined you. She smiled and she told you that the two of you had magic. She then proceeded to explain what that means. Bloom tried to perform magic but she could not do it. You tried to and you managed to do it a little. Suddenly you heard a crash from downstairs. The three of you ran downstairs and you all saw both your parents surrounded by more demons and two ogres. The ogres looked your way and they attacked you all. You got out of the way and the demon hit the wall. The three of you ran outside and the monsters followed you.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly a portal opened and 5 boys jumped out of the portal. Stella walked over to them and said to the two of you:

"Bloom Jessica these are the boys from Red Fountain that I told you about."

The boy with blonde hair is Brandon. The boy with brown hair is Prince Sky. The boy with glasses is Timmy. The boy with purple hair is Riven. The boy with red hair and green eyes is Nick. The both of you smiled at them and they proceeded to take down the ogres. They had them tied up and Nick walked up to you and said:

"I hope to see you at Alfea."

They left and the three of you walked back inside. You saw your parents standing in the living room with looks that said that they wanted an explanation. Stella proceeded to explain what was going on and you told Bloom that you would be right back and she nodded. You ran to your home and packed your bags. You picked up your bags and ran back to Bloom's house.You saw that Bloom also had a suitcase in her hands and she was standing beside Stella. Your parents looked in your direction and you walked over to them.

"We just got done talking with Stella and we give you our permission to go to Alfea. We want to come with you to see the school," they told you.

You smiled at them and you gave your parents a big hug and Stella used her magic to take you all to the outskirts of Alfea. You all started walking to Alfea and your parents stopped suddenly. You turned around and said:

"Is there something wrong you guys?"

They told you that there was an invisible barrier and you heard Stella say that only magical beings could go through the barrier. You and Bloom told your parents good bye and the three of you walked to Alfea. You saw a large cluster of buildings and you saw that a bunch of girls waiting in line to get inside.

"How are we going to get in withour having enrolled in there first," you asked Stella.

She looked at you and thought about it for a second then she pulled out two envelopes and tore them up.

"The two of you will have to pretend to be these princesses that are getting home-schooled. At least until they figure out who you two are," Stella said.

You looked at Bloom and shrugged your shoulders. You walked over to the lady in front of the gate. The lady pulled out a device and it started to glow. You glowed in the same color from before and she gave you your room number and allowed you to pass. Bloom ended up pretending to be (name) of the realm (name of realm). You all walked to your rooms which were in the same wing. You walked in your room and saw that you had a room to yourself. 


End file.
